Koishikute
by Ritsuki-chan
Summary: [AU] Egotastic Kagome never loses a bet. She bets that she can get any guy, no, the most popular one to ask her to the Dance. Problem is, he hates losers like her. Kagome wants that 50, and she'll do anything to get it. [IK]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha. I do own the plot, I guess.

XOXOX

A/N: Hm… eh. I already know I'm not gonna like this fic. I've never done much of a cliché, so I decided I might as well try one for the hell of it and see why so many people do them so often. It's worth a shot, who knows, maybe I'll like it?

XOXOX

Koishikute

Chapter One

XOXOX

"Hey, Sango, we're going to the Easter Dance next Friday," Kagome said to her best friend as she sat down at their usual table in the cafeteria. You know the one, the table in the corner that nobody bothers with. Except these two, of course. Kagome looked at her best friend while smiling pleadingly.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Sango ran a hand through her choppy bright red hair. She jerked her head to get the mix of red and a single black chunk of hair out of her pale face. Yeah, she had an emo haircut… so what? "You know we don't do that. Dances aren't our thing, Kagome. And who says you can decide for me anyway?"

"Maybe we need a new 'thing' then." Kagome batted her crystal blue eyes, a product of AcueVue colored contacts, and made her purple and black eye-shadow sparkle. "We've never even gone to one of the school's dances, Sango. How do we know if we like it or not?"

"Because we are against our school! This is the school's way of raising money, and we sure as hell don't want to give this shitty hellhole our money! Plus, do you really want to see all the lovebirds out there? Being emo comes with a price: no boyfriends. That's why we hate all those couples we see! I really don't want to take part in watching people get laid by the bleachers. Only posers fall in love!"

"Okay, Steve-O. You need to stop watching SLC Punk so much. Seriously, don't you think you should at least try it? C'mon!"

"What are you smoking? You're never like this." Sango put on her thick rimmed glasses that were perched on her head. She took a long stare at Kagome. "Who _are_ you?"

Kagome laughed. "You're so… status quo, Sango. Why are you afraid of a little change? Are you just not wanting to go because we won't have dates? We could have any guy we wanted in this pathetic excuse for a school. I mean, look at us!" Kagome flaunted her Pink Spiders shirt while her car buckle belt shined and her keys jingled against it. She twirled a hand through her short, black, emo hair. She smiled with her tongue sticking out, revealing a tongue ring to match her lip ring.

"Uh, hello? If we were so beautiful, then why are we whispered about? Why are we called freaks? Why do we sit alone?"

"You already said emo has a price. And I bet those whispers and stares are because we are sexy beyond words. I bet you fifty dollars I could get a guy to ask me to the dance. I won't ask him. He has to ask _me_."

Sango smiled, making the sun from the windows hit her nose ring. "You're on." She could never resist a challenge. "But," she added, "IIt can't just be any guy. It has to be Mr. Popular, Inuyasha Ninki." Sango would not lose.

"Okay. No prob'! Kagome looked over at the inu hanyou. He was sitting with his little posse, smiling, laughing, and taking off his letterman jacket. God, he might as well be signing autographs; he was so popular.

The truth was that Kagome had no clue what she was getting herself into. She had a big ego, and huge self esteem. But she never had a boyfriend. So she didn't know if she was truly attractive or not. But she had faith in herself. As far as she knew, she never lost a challenge.

Never.

XOXOX

"Inuyasha Ninki, right?"

The voice broke through his headphones' sound and right to his brain. He looked up at the person looming over him. "Uh… yeah. Who are you again?"

She made herself comfy and sat down in the seat next to his. "You don't know me. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

He stared at her, puzzled. Sure, he was the most popular guy in Takahashi High, or at least people told him he was, and he thought he ought to know everyone. He didn't. This was seriously the only girl he didn't get introduced to. He'd seen her around a few times, but he'd never spoken to her. He even spoke to her best friend Sango, so why hadn't be been acquainted with this girl, Kagome, was it? He shook the thought out of his mind. "What do you want?"

"Ah, nothing really."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh, so I look entertaining or something?"

"Well I was just thinking why I wasn't acquainted with the most popular guy in the whole school. That's a little weird, ne?"

"Pfft. I guess." Inuyasha acting casually, which for him is very rude and snotty, but he was thinking the same thing she was.

"What's with the bad attitude?"

"_What_ bad attitude? Maybe I just don't like you."

"You don't even _know_ me. How can you not like me?"

They gave each other dirty looks while an awkward silence was between them. Kagome decided to break that silence. "So you going to the Easter Dance? I am," she stated proudly.

"Eh, I might. Why would someone like _you_ go to something like _this_?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Just that the dance is a social event. Aren't you too busy being anti-social to go?"

"Oh, and like you're _not_ antisocial? Unless someone comes up to you, you steer clear of conversations. What, aren't people's words good enough for you? And whenever you _do_ talk to people, you're a smartass about everything, just like now!"

"You know what?"

"What?" She cocked her head to the left.

"Fuck you. Like you said, you don't know me, so stop trying to act like you fucking do. I don't need to know you to know that I don't like you."

Kagome stood up and stomped off. _'What a fucking jerk! I don't even know why I'm talking to him!'_ Then she remembered the bet. _'Shit!'_

XOXOX

"Okay, there he is! Go for it!" Sango pushed Kagome in front of the ocean of students towards their target: Inuyasha Ninki.

Kagome tried to keep her cool as she walked pas the growing crown of crawling students forming around his locker. She ran her hot pink nails through her jet black hair as she strode past. She winked and called, "Hey Inuyasha! Remember me?" before quickly leaving the scene.

XOXOX

It was like that for a few days. Kagome kept catching his eye. It was almost like she was stalking him. Inuyasha was getting a little worried about her. He was starting to think she was getting a little obsessed with him. He'd said hi to her a few times and talking to her, and that ended in a fight! Why was she doing this?

Inuyasha didn't know that Kagome was just eager to win this stupid bet. She was a sore loser, especially when fifty dollars was involved! She _would_ get him to notice her. And as far as either of them knew, it was slowly working.

XOXOX

"Nagai?"

"Here!"

"Namida?"

"Here."

"Negai?"

"Oi!"

"Ninki?" The teacher waited for an answer. "Ninki? Inuyasha Ninki?" He looked up from his clipboard and scanned the room. "Is Ninki absent?"

"Hai!" one of Inuyasha's popular friends, the one with his hair pulled back into a tiny ponytail, Miroku, answered.

"Will anyone bring his papers to him after school? We're going over a lot today, and it wouldn't be good for him to miss this material."

Kagome's hand shot up before Miroku could even register what Sensei had even said. "I will, Sensei."

"Aa, sou desu? I didn't know you were friends with him. In any case, I'll expect you to take notes for him as well. Now where was I? Oh, here we are. Niwa?"

"Yo!"

XOXOX

'_I hope this is the right house…'_ Kagome wondered as she stood on the welcome mat and looked at the white door ahead of her. The house was large in size and it was all in brick with a white gat, a white door, and white shutters. It had a black roof and it was shaped like a square. She hastily rang the doorbell and waiting for someone to answer while clutching his papers in her hand.

She heard someone stomping around inside until they reached the door. The door swung open, revealing just the silver haired hanyou she wanted to see. But he apparently didn't want to see her. "What are _you_ doing here!"

"You're sick. I offered to deliver your papers to you."

He just stared at her.

"Why are you up? Why don't you have any of your parents answer the door? You should be laying down."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not sick. I just skipped. And second, I live alone. Why do you care?"

"Um… I don't know. I was just wondering."

"Why do you keep showing up everywhere I go? You keep trying to talk to me at school, and now I'm seeing you out of school? Do you realize how annoying it's getting?"

"No."

"Well maybe you should _back off_. What makes you think you can talk to me? We're not even friends!"

"Can't you see I'm _trying_ to be your friend? You don't have to get so fucking mad about everything!"

"The same can be said for you!"

"Just take the damn papers. I'll see you tomorrow!" She threw the papers in his hands and stomped away. _'What the _hell_ is his problem? Oh _shit_… I have to get along with him! I _need_ to win this bet! Well at least he knows who I am now and he notices me… But we keep getting into fights whenever we see each other. Agh… this is giong to be harder than I thought.'_

XOXOX

A/N: So what do you guys think? They length is surprising. I think it's fairly long, but I've done way longer. Um. Yeah. Please review with your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not won Inuyasha, but I do, sorta, own the plot.

XOXOX

A/N: Yo yo! Ber ber ber says Krista. Yeah well… just thought I'd write a little more. I'm slowing losing my grammatical skillz. I want to aquire an Australian or British accent and lingo. Heh.

**Some people asked me what the title means. I'm not completely sure, actually. I think it means "I Love You" but it could also mean "Love Me" ... not sure. I'll tell you if i figure it out, then. **

XOXOX

Koishikute

Chapter Two

XOXOX

"Ooh, here he comes…" Sango pointed at Inuyasha who was standing at his locker, messing with the lock. He opened the navy blue metal door and placed his hand towards the top shelf. He pulled out a pink piece of paper and looked at it with a puzzled look on his face.

Inuyasha was suddenly pushed forward by a certain football player, AKA Miroku. Inuyasha dropped the pink paper which he didn't read yet. Miroku picked it up and started reading it aloud. " 'Uh oh… I think I'm starting to like you!' Inuyasha, you player! Who's this from? I thought you were trying to get Kikyo to like you, not 'Your not-so-secret admirer'!"

"Shut up!" he growled and snatched the paper, crumbling it up and throwing it back into his locker.

Sango and Kagome snuck away from the scene. "You think he knows it was me?" Kagome wondered.

"How could he not? You made it obvious enough."

"Hm… so now he knows I 'like' him… what now?"

"Hah! You think I'm going to _help _you with this bet? You're on your own, sistah."

XOXOX

"_What_ is _this_!" Inuyasha stomped up to Kagome at their study hall. He held the crinkled rose colored note.

"I don't know! You tell me!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as he took the seat next to her.

"_Why_ are you writing me childish love letters?"

"Why do you think?"

"What, you like me now?"

"Maaaaaybeeee…"

He swiped his hand down his face while muttering, "Oh, God, no…"

"Why? What's the problem in that? Shouldn't you be proud that you're so hot that you've attracted someone?"

"…Wait - Did you just call me hot?"

"Maaaaaybeeee…" she repeated. _'God, he's so damn dense… I can't believe I'm actually 'flirting' with him!'_

"Why are you suddenly intruding on my life?"

'_Because I want fifty dollars.' _"Because I really like you. And I'd really like to get to know you better. Why do you have such a problem with me? You don't have a problem with Kikyo, and we look exactly alike."

"No you don't! Kikyo is beautiflul… You're… you! It's different!"

"How?"

"Agh! Just - I don't know, okay?"

"God, Inuyasha, chill out. I just want to be your friend."

"Oh… 'kay?"

XOXOX

"So how's your not-so-secret admirer?" Miroku asked Inuyasha at lunch.

"She's fine. She's annoying." Ever since Inuyasha and Kagome's talk from previously that day, he couldn't stop thinking of her words. Despite the simplicity, they stayed in his head. "She just wants to be my friend."

"Are you going to let her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Inuyasha, don't be such an ass. She didn't do anything to you. If she did, I would already know about it. You would have complained about her already, but she hasn't truly bothered you and I know it."

"I'd rather go after Kikyo," Inuyasha said flatly.

"Well I didn't say you had to go after this girl. Just be her friend. How can you be so popular with everyone if you're such a jackass? I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation around here."

XOXOX

Inuyasha was up all night thinking about that stupid fucking Kagome Higurashi. Why should he even be friends with her? What does she want from him? Miroku's words were stuck to his brain like superglue.

He sighed and thought to himself, _'Maybe if I just be her friend for a while I'll get over this frustration.'_

XOXOX

Next Day After School

XOXOX

"Call her."

"No."

"Call her."

"No!"

"Call her."

"Why should I?"

"Because I told you to! And you gotta be her friend. She likes you, Inuyasha! How do you think I get laid so much? It's because I call the girls, go on little dates with then, and voila!"

"Are you saying I should go on little dates with her too? And who said I wanted to get laid?"

"Dude, if you don't want to get laid, you must be gay."

"I am _not_ gay!"

Miroku sighed. "Call her or I call Kikyo and tell her some secrets of yours."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with his friend's words. Mumbling curses, he grabbed the phone and phonebook to look up Higurashi's number. He glared at his friend as he listened to the ringing. God, how dare his friend blackmail him… "Well no one's home, are you hap-"

He was cut off as a female voice answered, "Moshi moshi."

"Uh, hi, Kagome?"

"Hai, this is her."

"Hey, uh, this is, uh, Inuyasha."

"Um… hi? Why are you calling?"

"What? You don't want me to call?"

"Ah, no, no. It's fine. It's just that I thought you didn't _want_ to be my friend."

"Well maybe I changed my mind! Gotta problem with it?"

"Maybe…" He could tell she was teasing, but that didn't matter. He was being pushed into this thing, and he was _trying_ to be nice, but now she was mocking him! Fuck her…!

"Shut up, ya fuckin' wench!"

"What did you say? What did you just say to me?"

"I called ya a fuckin' wench, why don't ya turn up your hearing aid?"

"I thought you wanted to be my friend, you jerk!"

"I _do_ want to be your friend, or else I wouldn't be takling to you right now!"

"If you wanted to be my friend then you wouldn't be yelling at me!"

"I am _not_ yelling!"

"If you hate me so much then I'll just hang up!"

"I do _not_ hate you!"

"Yeah? Prove it!"

"I already did! I told you I wanted to be your friend! I wouldn't want to be friends with someone that I hated!"

"I don't believe you for a second!"

"You know what? I'll prove it to you! I'll show you! Meet me at the kôhî-ya on Yamato-dori tomorrow at four!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

He hung up without saying a goodbye. Miroku eyes him suspiciously. "What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ha, ha! You made plans with her! And I didn't even make you!"

He felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Shut up. I'm only doing that because he was fighting with me, and there' no way I'm going to let her win an argument."

"Okay, sure. And that's your way of winning?"

"I think it went well."

"Psh, no."

"Just watch. I'll make you both happy by being her friend!"

XOXOX

Next Day, 4PM

XOXOX

Neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were right at the kôhî-ya on time. But what a coincidence it was for them to both be stomping towards the café, both coming from opposite directions, at the same time. They met at the door and glared at each other.

"I hate you," they said simultaneously. Inuyasha opened the door for her, and a smile graced her lips. Inuyasha felt his own lips curl when he saw hers, but only for a second, the like magic, it was disappeared.

"What do you want?" he asked as he stood next to her, scanning the menu.

"I don't know. I'll take whatever you're ordering. But I'll pay for mine."

"No, I got it." (a/n: this is not, I repeat, not a replay of LP everyone! LOL!)

"Aww, thanks." It was funny how she was already enjoying herself. Kagome walked over to a table for two and sat down at the classy, yet casual, chair. She smiled at Inuyasha as he approached her with two piping hot cups of French vanilla cappuccino.

XOXOX

"What! You don't like Cherry Filter?"

"Why should I?"

"Are you sure you're not thinking of Cherry Feel?"

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I know the difference between Ayumu from Zwei and Youjeen. Youjeen, Son Star… Cherry Filter… I just don't like 'em."

"Oh, are they too rock for you? Lemme guess, you like BoA's Korean stuff!" she laughed.

"No, I just don't like Korean shit. I can't understand it." Inuyasha crossed his arms. (a/n: no offense to any readers. I'm not against Koreans in any way. I love everyone: ) !)

"Not even Seo Taiji?"

"Not even Seo Taiji."

"You're ridiculous!" Kagome threw her coffee cake at him.

"Oh no you don't!" he said and smeared a piece of apple crisp on her cheek. The two broke out in a tiny food fight in their small table. Just as Kagome was about to smudge icing from a cupcake on Inuyasha's cheek, he grabbed he wrist in defense and she dropped the baked good, startled by his excellent reflexes.

Their eyes locked. She swiped her hand across her face nto get her black hair out of her eyes.

'_She really is cute,'_ he thought while being trapped in her chocolate eyes. _'Wait - what?'_ He released her wrist and muttered, "sorry."

Kagome bit her lip, her worst habit. "You wanna leave this joint? Let's get some ice cream down at Basukin Robinsu."

"Uh, sure."

The two teenagers left and walked down a few blocks to the ice cream shop. As they arrived, a plump, elder woman greeted them at the door. "What an adorable couple you two make. Do you know about our couple's special today? Buy one ice cream sundae, get the other one for your girlfriend free." She winked.

"Uh, we're not -" Kagome started.

"Uh, oh, thanks!" Inuyasha snatched Kagome's hand in his own and lead her into Basukin Robinsu.

"What are you doing?"

"Hey, I'm strapped for money, so just play along. If you like me so much then you should be happy I'm pretending to be dating you."

Kagome smiled to herself. Her plan was working. If Inuyasha still hated her, he wouldn't be posing as a couple. He wouldn't have bought her food for her. He wouldn't even be here right now!

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome while facing her at their small table, He was definitely having more fun than he thought he would. Kagome was so unlike his other friends. She wasn't always checking how she looked in her compact. She wasn't always playing with her hair, except to get it out of her eyes. She just wasn't stuck up, period. And he liked it. He was getting sick of his friends. They were always making drama out of everything, and they all wanted one thing - to look good. Kagome was opposite completely. She could give a shit about what others thought.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, who was staring at her. She smiled. "What?" she asked playfully.

Inuyasha jumped. He hated being caught staring. "N-nothing…"

XOXOX

"This is your house? A shrine?"

"Well we _own _the shrine, and my house is up the steps. We don't live in the shrine." She shook the hair out of her face, making Inuyasha blush slightly. "Thanks for taking me out today. It was nice." She did the most unimaginable thing she thought she would ever do. She stood on her toes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

XOXOX

xoxox

Inuyasha walked home, looking up at the sky that was speckled with stars. What a day… He really enjoyed himself, which surprised him. He felt forced into the whole date by Miroku, damn him, but it turned out to be okay. Kagome was refreshing to him, and he wished he could spend more time with her.

That kiss she had given him startled him, but made a fuzzy feeling run through his stomach as he walked home. The feeling got him excited, and it made him feel energized… What was this feeling? It felt good.

He reached into his pocket for his keys and opened his front door, humming slightly to a random Mr. Children song, when he came face to face with his brother Sesshoumaru. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Hey, I just came here to borrow money…" Sesshoumaru replied calmly to his fuming brother. "How was your date with your little girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend! Wait, how'd you know I was on a date?"

Sesshoumaru walked over to Inuyasha's answering machine and played a message he had saved. Miroku's voice emerged from the square device: Hey Inuyasha, you player you… How'd your date go? Or are you still on it? You know you want Kagome… You know you want herrrrr! Hahahaha… Well you gotta call me back and tell me what you guys did… I bet you guys made out for hours and hours… That's what dates are for, ne?

Inuyasha blushed madly and hit the delete button on the machine. 'I'll kill him, that damn hentai.'

"So what did you guys do?"

"NOTHING."

"Then why are you blushing? Inuyasha, trust me, I know you better than you think I do. I'm a psychiatrist (a/n: a psychiatrist? That needs money? Oh, please… lol Sesshy probably blows all his money on pretty fluffy things) so I think I would know a normal teenage crush when I see one."

"You think I have a crush on her? Feh," Inuyasha replied, but now that his brother mentioned it, the feeling he had earlier was beginning to make sense.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. You think you can fool me?"

Inuyasha thought about this for a moment. Sesshoumaru did know him better than anyone. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were so different, yet Sesshoumaru could practically read Inuyasha's mind. What was the use of lying to him? It's not like Sesshoumaru knew Kagome or anything, so it wasn't like he was going to tell her… "Alright fine… Maybe, maybe, I have a crush on her."

"HAHAHA! I was right." Sesshoumaru's ego grew.

"Pfft… So what? It's not like I'm going to be all obsessed with her or anything. So just shut up, okay? God, all she did was give me a kiss—"

"A kiss!"

"—On the cheek."

"Oh… But still!"

"God, Sesshoumaru, you act like a fuckin' teenage girl. Get over it. It's no big deal." But Inuyasha's heart was telling him differently. That small act of kindness would not be forgotten, no matter how hard he would try.

xoxox

"So how was it?"

"I think my plan is going well… Very well… I honestly think he's falling for me. And you know what? I even kissed him on the cheek before he left!"

"You did!"

"Yep!" Kagome's heart jumped at the thought of it. It was a really special moment… Wait, what?

"You know, I'm partly happy for you, but I'm starting to get mad… I'm losing this stupid bet."

"Oh yeah, the bet."

"What? Did you forget about it?"

"Kinda, yeah…" It was true. Kagome forgot why she was doing this entire thing. As the time went by, she forgot more and more about it, and by the end of the day she was having so much fun and as she kissed his soft cheek, she forgot exactly what she was trying to win – his heart or the money?

"Well what did you think you were with him for? If I was in your position, that's all I would be thinking about."

Kagome shook her head. It wasn't that the whole thing was torture, and she was only doing it for the money completely. She really enjoyed herself while with Inuyasha… She really liked him. It was funny, how one minute she went from hating that stupid jerk, to now she actually… liked him. But she was confused now. Did she honestly just like him? Or was there more to it?

The money wasn't important to her anymore, that was for sure.

xoxox

A/N: grr… March is almost here, and that's when this'll be posted. I really don't like that… Agh. I gotta get writing more. I think that once we have some HOLS then I'll finally write more. See, I'm getting some British lingo. It's marvy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

XOXOX

A/N: Uhhh… I really hate this fic. I guess you guys like it, so thanks for that. Uhm… I guess I'm excited to write this chapter. Such enthusiasm, ne?

XOXOX

Koishikute

Chapter Three

XOXOX

"Yo, Inu." Miroku waved to Inuyasha as he strode over to the water fountain where Inuyasha was getting a sip.

"Hey. What's _wrong_ with you? My fuckin' brother heard your message last night as was hounding me all evening!"

"God, I was just checking on you."

"Well _don't_. I don't need to be babysat." The two boys walked down the hall to their classroom, books slung under their arms.

As they walked down the hall, the boys passed a giant banner hanging over the entrance to the auditorium advertising the Easter Dance. Miroku laughed and said, "I have someone I want to ask to the dance."

"Oh? Who is it this time? Aki? Haruna? Miori? Aya? Mai? Megu? Tomiko? Yui? Ritsu -"

"It's not who you think it would be," Miroku said while cutting off Inuyasha. "This is someone new. I've never really even talked to her much before."

"Um, you _never_ talk to any of your fans. You don't want to know their name! You just want bang-bang-bang!"

Miroku laughed. "Don't you want to know who it is?"

"Sure. Although I probably won't care. It's not like their any different from each other. Bleached blondes, nice bodies, cute faces, full chests, empty minds."

"It's Taijiya. Taijiya Sango."

Inuyasha started choking on his gum. "WHAT!"

"What's wrong? Isn't she your stalker's friend?"

"Sango? Why Sango?" Inuyasha was puzzled. Miroku never went for Sango-types. He liked his girls how Inuyasha previously described. Miroku especially liked the empty headed part. And Sango did _not_ have an empty head.

"I don't know, that's the thing! There's something about her that draws me in… I want to know more about her. I was never like this with any other girl before, Inuyasha. Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

"Maybe you're growing up," he paused. "But maybe I have parents who are living!"

The two boys cracked up laughing. It was crazy - Miroku growing up. It's like… It just couldn't be done! If they went to a fortune teller, the teller would surely tell them Miroku would be a player for life.

"But honestly," said Inuyasha. "Why Sango? You do realize that dating a girl lower than our social status would damage your reputation, right?"

"You know, I don't care! We don't live in the Montague or Capulet's time anymore, so why should social status matter? So Sango's emo. So what? I wouldn't mind being one of the losers of the school. All this popularity is way too stressful. I know we're living in a world with a lot of pressure, but I can't take it. If she lets me date her, I'll start a new life, and I think it will do me good."

"But what about your place on the field? What about football?"

"Who cares about football. It's not like you have to be all rich and popular to play. You just need to be good at it, and I am more than good at it."

'_Okay. This is weird. Miroku's actually been thinking… He makes a good point though… What if I asked Kagome to the dance?'_

"Hello! Earth to Inu!" Miroku waved a hand in front of Inuyasha's face. "You were spacing out there. Are you in or what?"

"What?"

"Do you want to do the usual this weekend?" Miroku had a lecherous gleam in his eye.

Inuyasha's lips cracked into a wide grin. "You know I never refuse."

XOXOX

Thank Kamisama for the bell. It just saved the hanyou from getting caught smoking in the bathroom. Just as a teacher started to enter, the bell rang and he had to scurry off to wherever he had to be. Inuyasha smashed the fag in a square of toilet paper and flushed it down the toilet. He strolled to his locker and entered the combination: 27-29-15. As he opened the metal door, a piece of paper fell to his feet. He picked it up and opened it. It read:

_Hey Hunky,_

_I want you to stop by my house tonight._

_I Heart You!_

_Kagome._

A smiled graced Inuyasha's lips. There's no way he would skip her offer.

XOXOX

"Come in. My parents aren't home." Those words rang through Inuyasha's inu ears. Apparently Kagome's mother and grandfather were at the local laser tag place watching her brother Souta's game.

Kagome looked really good considering she was only at home. She had on a hot pink wife-beater that read: ALL MY BLACK SHIRTS WERE DIRTY! and a pair of black denim Dickie's. She walked slowly around the house, dragging Inuyasha by the hand as she gave him the grand tour.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally approached her room. The hanyou's senses were going psychotic. Everything in this small heaven smelled of the girl standing before him.

In her room there was a bed jutting out from the wall below a window. It was zebra striped and had a hot-pink teddy bear with a black Mohawk perched on her pillow. Her curtains matched her pillows: hot pink with white skulls on them. There was a TV across from the bed and a dresser with a heart shaped mirror next to the door to her own personal bathroom.

"So how do ya like it?" Kagome twirled before flopping on her bed.

Inuyasha smiled, inhaling the enticing scent. "I love it."

Kagome got up fro her queen sized bed and rummaged through some video tapes. "Found it!" she held up a fairly new tape in her hands.

"What's that?"

"A tape I made of a few music videos."

"Oh."

"Yeah!" leaned down to pop it in the VCR while clicking her tongue ring around. A lacey black thong peaked out of her Dickie's, making Inuyasha want to run to the quickest bathroom and jack off. (a/n: hahahahaha) She beckoned him to lay on the bed with her.

He shyly accepted and lay on the bed stomach-down next to her. The tape in front of them flickered on the TV, and it started with a fairly new video: "Watashigai no Uta" by Zwei.

Inuyasha never heard the song, but Kagome obviously knew it somewhat well, for she was tapping along to the strumming of the acoustic guitar in the beginning of the song. Ayumu's smooth, stern voice entered. Her voice could give you chills to no end, and you would be craving more yummy Zwei goodness.

A black door in the middle of nowhere was shown, and Megu, the bass player, looked through the square slot in it. A few shots of Ayumu and Megu were shown. The drums came in and the whole video came to life. Ayumu was singing her heart out into her microphone, and Megu was playing that bass like there was no tomorrow. A few shots of a crow moved back and forth, interchanging with pictures of Ayumu and Megu while Kagome sang the chorus (though not completely the right words), "Narenai de, Narenai de, Kuchibiru ga kawai de ru! KISU wa koko HAATO ni shite mazurkas kara Nortek watashi mikizuite!" (a/n: damn that auto correct... messed up my romanization)

Ayumu's face appeared, with scales all over, like a dragon or something. Inuyasha was amazed, and a little turned on as Kagome hopped around to the beat a little more. Inuyasha chuckled. God, she was cute…

Kagome sang to the chorus once again, this time with different lyrics, and her version was different from the original. "_Dakishimete! Kimi de hoshii!_ Karanajuu kizutsuite! Oizumete! _Kuchizukete_! Migetai te ga mienai ni ga sanaide! Kimi gai nai, Kimi gai nai! Sagashite tandayo zutto. Setsuboomo Nukumori mo, watashiganai watashi ni oshite tonde yo!"

In the thirty seconds it took for Kagome to sing the chorus, Inuyasha's heart was pounding, and it was now that he really realized. He was in her room with her. Alone. No parents. She was dancing.

Those few words (a/n: the italics) in the song got him all worked up. Just those words, not the right ones, but words Kagome had sung: Dakishimete, Kimi de hoshiii… Kuchizukete… (A/n: Dakishimete is "Hold me", kimi de hoshii "I want you", Kuchizukete "kiss me")

The video ended showing the black door again, and faded out. A new video started up, Tommy february6's newest single, "Lonely in Gorgeous". Kagome quick paused it, embarrassed for recording such a song. But what could she say? She loved that 80's pop Tommy sang!

"Ah - how stupid! I forgot to ask - do you want a drink?"

Inuyasha snapped out of his little trance, kicking himself mentally for being such a space case. "Uh, sure."

"Okay. We only have coke… Hope that's okay."

Kagome went to open the door, turning the gold knob, but the door wouldn't open. She looked up and saw Inuyasha's clawed hand pressed against it. She turned around saying, "C'mon Inuyasha, what are you do -"

She was cut off with a soft peck from Inuyasha's own lips. They looked at each other in disbelieffor what seemed like eons.

Kagome's heart was melting. She had just been kissed by her crush, her Inuyasha! But what was she supposed to do now? She'd never been kissed before. Sure, she talked big, but she never really experienced anything like that. It was like Sango said: being emo means to not date… or something like that. And Inuyasha wasn't giving her a hint on anything. He was just as silent as she.

Inuyasha's brain was melting. What the hell was going on? Kagome had a blank expression on! He couldn't tell if she liked it or not! What was he supposed to do now? He would kiss her again, oh God, he wanted to.. But he refused to do it. She probably didn't want to do it anyway.

He did one thing he thought would work either way. "I'm sorry…" he said while backing up.

"Don't be," she managed, blushing.

"No, it was stupid of me. I shouldn't have done it. You probably think I'm a creep. You probably hate me now."

She shook her head. "No, I don't hate you. I kinda… I kinda like you more… A lot more…" There! It was out! Now she only had to wait and see his reaction.

"You do? Because," he paused, stepping closer to Kagome who was still standing right at the door. "I like you a lot more too." He slowly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the girl. The look in her eyes, it said to him that it was alright. She actually liked this. He pushed his mouth against her own, tasting her for the first time. He felt her smile in this kiss, and he smiled too. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pushed her against the door, making their bodies closer than ever.

Kagome didn't know how to kiss. But this just felt so natural. She just did whatever came to her head, and she tried to do what she thought they did on the movies. She started to open her mouth, and Inuyasha's tongue dived into her mouth, playing around with her tongue ring. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. This could last forever, for all she cared.

And that's when she remembered that she couldn't breathe.

Kagome tried to be nonchalant and break the kiss off gracefully, which she accomplished. It's just that then she practically gasped for breath and choked on the new air.

"What's wrong, forget to breath?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. I'm sorry for never being kissed before."

"You've never been kissed before? I would've never guessed. Not only because you're good at it, but… You're too pretty, I can't imagine someone not wanting to kiss you."

"Okay, Romeo. What a flirtsy line. You don't have to say that stuff for me."

"But I mean it!"

"Oh, sure, sure…" She smiled and rested her head on his nicely toned chest. He blushed, but immediately put his claws around her waist.

"Kagome… Look here."

Kagome looked up, only to feel Inuyasha's lips pressing onto hers again, and she almost giggled with joy. And then both of their heart's stopped.

"Kagomeeeeee! We're home early! The other team got disqualified for hacking into the system and changing all the points around! Come downstairs, we're getting WacDonald's!"

"Oh my god. That's my mom. You need to get out of here, quick."

"HOW?" Inuyasha was in more of a panic than she was. He never met her mother, and he was sure Kagome would get in so much trouble if her mom knew she was having boys over when she was alone.

"The window!" She ran over to it and pulled up the blinds. She struggled pullingthe windowup. "I can't… get it…"

"Move over," Inuyasha ordered, his bad attitude taking it's place back in his personality. He pressed on the pane and it popped open, and Inuyasha started climbing out, stepping carefully on the branch. "Listen."

"Hm?"

"You better not say a word of what happened tonight to _anyone_. If you do, it'll destroy my reputation. People can't know that I've been making out with Miss Emo Kid, or I'll be toast."

"You're kidding me. Either you were just messing with me in there because you were horny, or you're a real jerk!" She slammed the window down with more force than she had a minute ago. _'Damn... he moved his fingers.'_

Inuyasha sat outside, staring at her as she let the blinds back down. _'Shit. I didn't mean it like that… Why do I have to be such an ass all the time? Maybe I _am_ just a jerk…'_ He jumped down the tree, and headed home, thinking about how he needed to change his act… somehow.

Back up in her room, Kagome wiped away a tear. _'How could he do that to me? Making me think we actually may have something going. I hate him! He's such a jerk! And the worst part is that I can't give up. I need to get him to ask me to the Easter Dance.'_ She sighed.

"Kagome, dear, are you coming? What's wrong?"

"Oh… nothing. I just got done discovering that my From First To Last CD got scratched and now it doesn't work." Lies just rolled off her tongue lately.

"Oh. Well let's get going dear. If it means that much to you, I'll buy you a new one."

"Thanks, mom." _'If only she could buy Inuyasha a new brain.'_

XOXOX

A/N: Well… That's that! Inuyasha's a real jerk, ne? I'm gonna go now… It's 10 o'clock on a school night, and I'm going to a concert tomorrow. I need my energy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, okay?

XOXOX

A/N: I'm starting to get really mad… Because on I put a question mark and an exclamation mark and it only shows the exclamation mark! It makes me angry… Gr. Well… I guess that's just me though… I'm a grammar prick as Shannon likes to call it.

**A lot of people **have asked me why I hate my fics so much. Well, ya see... If I hate them, then I tend to do better writing them to try to proove to myself that I'm not a total failure (lol). It's all psychological business between me and my brain. :)

Date(s): 1/14/06

XOXOX

Koishikute

Chapter Four

XOXOX

Kagome put the blade back into the cupboard. She put pressure on her wrist, trying to stop the blood. She sighed, feeling the pain throb through her body. _'Why does Inuyasha have to be such a jackass? First he wants to make out with me, and says he likes me and all that shit, and the next minute he wants nothing to do with me. I fucking _hate_ him. Good thing I'll only have to deal with him until the Easter Dance. If there even _is_ an Easter Dance.'_

What if Inuyasha never even asks her? I mean, he didn't want her to even say anything about _kissing_ him, so why would he want to be her date to something public? It was impossible. And the truth was, Kagome didn't hate him. In fact, now she was even _more _in love with him, now that he kissed her. She was just pissed off.

XOXOX

Inuyasha smacked himself in the head for the umpteenth time that night. How could he have been such a jackass? Why would he do that? He really, really liked Kagome, and he just blew it. Now what was he going to do? He couldn't just go up to her and say, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'll never do it again." Because their relationship was already screwed up as it is. As it _was_, is more like it. They probably didn't even have a relationship anymore.

But just because he did what he did didn't mean he didn't like her anymore. He was proud that he had enough courage to tell her how he feels, but he was sure she didn't believe him now. He really didn't want to ruin his rep, that was all… He didn't get to where he was in the popularity of High School for nothing. He didn't want to lose it. It gave him power, and he loved power. But now he was sure he was almost willing to give it up for her. To prove his love for her, he would do it. If that's what it took for him to get her trust back.

XOXOX

NEXT DAY

XOXOX

"Oi. I'm coming over."

"Nani yo?"

"I'm coming to pick you up! It's time for the usual, remember?"

"Oh… Yeah… Sorry, man, I forgot… So many things have been in my mind lately…"

"Does that mean you can't come?"

"No, no…"

"Okay, good because I already chose my spot for it. What's your choice?"

"Uh, I don't know yet, but I think I might have something in mind."

XOXOX

Inuyasha leaned back in Miroku's father's car as Miroku drove. "Where are we headed?" Inuyasha asked, looking over at his best friend.

"It's a surprise."

"Of course. There are so many candidates. Hmm… There's Yuna, Sumika, Ai, Suzumi, Chihiro, Kyoko, Kozue, Ritsu -"

"Stop it! You always guess so many names, but none of them are right. You think I'm _that_ big of a player? I mean, they're all hot, but god, Inuyasha. I'm not as horrible with women as I used to be. Can't you see I'm changing."

"No." _'Yeah… And I'm not sure if I like it.'_

"We're here." Miroku turned the car off, while parking down the street a little ways. They didn't want to be making any noise. They both got out of the car normally, because no one would think anything suspicious of a car door slamming. The two of them walked casually up the street until Miroku signaled to take a right into someone's driveway.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." The boys walked stealth-like through backyards until Miroku walked towards the vines leading up to a window with a light on. Inuyasha was still clueless as to who's house this was, but he followed Miroku as he climbed up the wall of the house.

Miroku was the first to peek inside the window, making sure no one was watching. It was A-Okay. "Let me see!" Inuyasha called and pushed Miroku's head aside to see. "You're peeping at _Sango_?" he practically screamed.

"_Shut up!_ She'll hear you!"

"What are you doing peeping at Sango? This is your _choice_? How _could _you? This little crush will ruin you!"

"How many times do I have to tell you? She changed my whole perspective. It's called love… You should try it sometime."

"Shut up. I just… I can't take this. I can't believe you're changing. It feels like everything around me is changing, even I'm changing… I can't handle it. I'm going home."

"No! Inuyasha! C'mon! We'll leave. Let's just go to your choice. Please? You've never missed out on our Peeping Tom Night. Please?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine…"

"Kazaana-San!" Miroku felt something hard come in contact with his head. It was a blow-dryer.

Miroku turned around and saw Sango hanging out her window. "Sango! How nice it is to see you tonight!"

"Yeah, and it's _wonderful_ to see you. Thanks for _peeping_ at me, you pervert!"

"Ah… Your voice on a night like this is like a serenade to me…"

"I'll kill you, you… aghh!" Sango shut her window and pulled her blinds over it too.

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh, you guys seem _perfect_."

"I know… I think she likes me. I'm definitely asking her to the dance… Definitely."

XOXOX

"Kagome."

"What is it?"

"Miroku was just peeping at me. I think he likes me."

"Nuh uh. No way."

"Way! What if he saw my open diary? It was open and I wrote in it about how I liked him! What if he knows?"

"What if he does?"

"I don't know!"

"Well… listen. I'm going to go. I was just about to take a shower, and I'm in the nuddy pants… So… I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay."

XOXOX

"Stop here." Inuyasha told Miroku, and they did their usual routine to get up to the house. Inuyasha didn't know what window was hers, but if he could find that tree… Aha! There they were. Inuyasha shimmied up the tree first and gazed in the window as he saw the girl of his newfound dreams dance around naked in her own room. That's right. Kagome was jumping around like she was that night, except this time it was to Shiina Ringo. And she was _naked_.

Inuyasha felt the blood rush to his face and… other parts. Miroku called up, saying he wanted to see, but there was no way Inuyasha was sharing this heaven with his friend. No way in hell.

'_This is… incredible. I… Oh my God…'_

XOXOX

LATER THAT NIGHT

XOXOX

"What's up, bro?"

"Sesshoumaru, since when have you moved into my house?"

"I haven't. I just have been mooching off your fridge for the past week or so now… What, you got a problem with it? I'll bust you right now for this weed." Sesshoumaru held up a bag of pot and Inuyasha's face dropped.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"…Fine. Stay here as long as you want. But I don't appreciate blackmail."

"I do. So how was your Peeping Tom Night with Miroku?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Miroku and I talk more than you think we do."

"Why are you talking to my best friend?"

"Just answer the question."

"… I think I'm in love. I'm changing. This isn't how I was a month ago. Why can't I be the person I was before? If I fall for her even more, then I'm going to ruin myself. I'm digging myself deeper into this hole, and sooner or later I'm going to be buried alive. I don't know what to do."

"Me neither."

"C'mon! You're a psychiatrist, and you're not going to give me any advice? That's messed up, man."

"Well I think this is something you need to deal with yourself."

"Great. Thanks."

XOXOX

NEXT DAY, SCHOOL

XOXOX

(a/n: yeah, I realized that the days didn't work out entirely, at least I don't think so. It was like Friday, and then Saturday, and now all of a sudden it's supposed to be Sunday, but they have school… yeah, don't ask. I just screwed up, and this is how it needs to go! YEAH.)

"What's wrong, man?" Miroku asked as he saw Inuyasha picking at his ramen. His _ramen_. Usually Inuyasha would just scarf it down in three seconds, but now he was only _picking_ at it? _'This must be serious,'_ Miroku thought.

"Oh… Nothing. I don't know."

"Sure you do. Tell me."

"I can't tell you. I already tried talking to someone about it, and they couldn't even help me, so I don't think you can…"

"Is it about me?"

Inuyasha sighed. "No. It's not about you. This is just stressing me out… Yesterday, you know, we went and did the usual. And that girl's house we went to… I'm thinking of asking her to the Easter Dance."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound bad, except for the part where you never let me see the girl."

"Well I'm kinda glad I didn't let you see her, because she's the problem. I really like her, but I'm not sure if she's the right person I'm supposed to be with."

"Well if you really like her, then of course she's the one you're supposed to be with!"

"No! It's not that simple! I can't just drop everything and go to her. And she's not the right type of person I should be with. I don't know… maybe I should just forget about her."

"Well… I say that you go and ask Kagome to the dance."

Inuyasha sighed, then caught what Miroku just said. "How did you know it was Kagome?"

Miroku laughed. "You're so obvious, Inuyasha. It's hilarious."

Inuyasha slurped his noodles noisily and said, "No it's not…"

"So here's your chance. Ask her."

"No, I'm still thinking. How about you ask your beloved Sango? It's your chance right now too, you know."

"Psh… Fine. Excuse me, ladies?" He waved at the two emo girls. "Can I please have a word with you two?"

"Can't wait to hear this pick up line…" Inuyasha muttered.

Sango and Kagome walked casually over to the popular kids' table. Their casual front didn't cover up the nervousness about the boys or the table for that matter.

"Sit down, girls." Miroku said and scooted away from Inuyasha to make room for the two of them. The girls followed his instructions without saying a word and put their trays on the table. Kagome could feel all the preppy bleached blondes staring at her body piercing, and she didn't like being stared at. Sango was equally as nervous… Sitting next to the guy who was looking in her window last night… How creepy.

"What is this all about, Miroku? Why are _they_ sitting here?" A girl named Miori asked, sneering at Sango and Kagome.

"Oh, well it's because Inuyasha has something to ask Kagome."

COUGH COUGH

Inuyasha started choking on his ramen. "_What_?" That fucking rat set him up!

Kagome looked at him with her lonely, yet curious eyes.

"C'mon. Ask her."

Inuyasha gave him that look that said I'll-fucking-kill-you-just-you-wait-I'll-get-you-when-you're-least-expecting-it. "Um… I will if she follows me…" Inuyasha got up and looked at Kagome for her to follow him.

The whole table just blinked in confusion, and Inuyasha and Kagome heard Miroku start his own conversation. "Sango, about the Easter Dance…"

XOXOX

"Kagome, I wasn't really ready for this to happen, you see, Miroku set me up -"

"Just spit it out, Inuyasha."

"Well, what I'm trying to say is… Uhm…"

"If you can't say it then I'll just leave." Kagome turned on her heel to walk away, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Will you go to the Easter Dance with me?"

Kagome couldn't even respond. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest. She was so happy at this moment. He actually liked her!

"I guess that's a no. But if it's about the other night, then I just wanted to tell you that I'm really, really sorry about it. The way I said it didn't come out right. You know how I am… I really liked that we kissed and stuff, and I'm just a jerk and I just don't want to drop everything on this stupid social status that I have and I'm really sorry, because you know that I really do like you and I just wanted -"

"I'll go."

"What?"

"I'll go to the Easter Dance with you. I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm not upset about the other night. At least not anymore. It's okay, don't beat yourself up about it."

He smiled a true, genuine smile and lifted her up into a hug.

"I take it went well?" Miroku asked, peeping his head into the hallway. Both the teenagers smiled. "Yeah, Sango said yes for me too! Say goodbye to the old me!"

Inuyasha looked down at his little angel and gave her a quick kiss. This was actually going to be okay. He had his doubts, but now he was positive. It was going to be okay.

XOXOX

A/N: Okay, I gotta go. My grandma is here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

XOXOX

A/N: Hooray! It's coming to an end! Yeah, I'm actually glad to be finally done with this. It's extremely annoying… So… I hope you guys like the other fics and everything… Mhm! That's really all I have to say. Oh yeah, and thanks to all reviewers because you all rawk real hard. And even though I thought this story sucked, you guys didn't, and that makes me feel good.

Date(s): January 18, 2006

January 21, 2006

XOXOX

Koishikute

Chapter Five

XOXOX

"Kagome, dear, are you ready yet?"

"Hold on, Mom! God, can't I have a little time?" Kagome was getting her outfit on for the Dance. It wasn't anything special, because there was no way in hell she would really get into a dress and actually go out and be all formal. No way in hell. Naw, she had to do it the emo way, by getting a hot pink corset with black flowers embroidered in along the front, where it buckled together, and it was laced with ribbon in the back. Her legs were partly covered with a light blue mini skirt, complete with drawn on skulls and thunder bolts thanks to good ol' Sharpie. Her outfit was complete with sparkly fishnets and her sick (in the good way) combat boots. Kagome hoped Inuyasha's preppy standards liked her way of "dressing up". They'd better.

"Kagome, come on! You have a phone call!"

"Ha, nice try mom, but we both know I can answer the phone up here without having to show you what I look like." Kagome really didn't want her mother seeing this outfit, mostly because most of the clothing was stolen, and also because her mother was expecting her to actually go formal with the whole occasion. Plus, Kagome was sure her mother wouldn't approve of her makeup. It was dark black around her eyes, with sparkly black mascara, and then hot pink eyeliner that faded into gray, and then black. Kagome spent a good amount of time mixing the colors to make them look faded. Kagome picked up the phone and answered, "Moshi moshi."

"Kagome, come downstairs."

"Mom! You lied to me!" She sighed. "Okay, let me finish doing my hair, then I'll come down." A lie. Kagome already did her hair, just by shaking her head around a little, and the final touch was to place the small tiara on her head.

Almost on cue, a rock hit her window. That was the sign that she and Inuyasha had agreed on. He was here to pick her up. She carefully climbed out her window and motioned for Inuyasha to come down below and catch her. She dropped off the roof and was wrapped up in Inuyasha's strong arms. "You look nice. I didn't expect for you to wear a miniskirt though…" She raised an eyebrow. "Not that I'm complaining. Hop in." He held the door open for her and she got settled in his nice car. (Don't ask what car it was… I don't know a thing about them.)

XOXOX

"Sango!"

"Kagome!" The two girls ran up to each other and hugged. Kagome admired Sango's outfit. It was a purple tank top with black fishnet over it, and black capris with her custom made violet and zebra striped chucks. "Kagome, you're here!"

"So are you! I didn't expect you to come… Who's your date?"

"Oh, you know… Uhm…"

"It's Miroku, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha and Miroku came strolling to their dates, and when Sango saw Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist, her eyes lit up. "Kagome… You never told me about your date."

"It's great, isn't it?"

Sango started digging in her pockets. "Yeah, great for _you_. I guess you won."

"Won? Won what?" Miroku, Inuyasha, and even Kagome herself asked in unison.

"You won the bet! You get fifty dollars," she slapped a big fat fifty dollar bill in Kagome's hand, "for getting the most popular guy in the school, Inuyasha Ninki, to ask you to the Easter Dance."

Kagome's heart dropped. She completely forgot about the bet tonight. Oh my God, what the hell was wrong with Sango? Why would she say that in front of Inuyasha? Was she brain-dead?

"You made a bet?" Inuyasha's voice boomed through Kagome's ears, making her wince.

"Inuyasha, oh my god, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot about it! I didn't realize -"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it. So you were toying with my feelings and made me think you liked me so I would ask you to the Dance? That's below low."

He stormed off, going over to the snack table to look for his former crush, Kikyo. Kagome saw them start conversation before they linked arms and walked over to a few of her friends, like Kagura and her boyfriend Naraku.

"Thanks a lot, Sango! You don't understand at all… I didn't do it because of the bet! I forgot all about it! I did it because I really like Inuyasha, and I thought he liked me, but I'm sure that's not anymore."

"Kagome, I'm sorry… I didn't realize… And it was stupid of me to announce it in front of him… I'm really, really sorry."

"Yeah, well you just messed up my chance to be happy."

XOXOX

"Oh, wow, Inuyasha. I didn't know you and Kikyo were a couple." A few girls giggled as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked by. All of his popular friends, the ones he was _supposed_ to be with were smiling at him, glad he had gotten away from that other girl. That freak.

'_I can't believe she would do that to me. How greedy! Why did I even like her in the first place? She's a selfish, immature freak girl who is and always will be a loser. I can't believe this.'_

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"I said let's dance! What, aren't you paying attention to me? Because if you aren't then I'll just go."

"Oh, no… sorry, Kikyo. I was just spacing out."

"Well do you want to dance or what?"

"Oh, sure."

XOXOX

"What's the word, Miroku?" Sango asked her date as he walked over to her and a sulking Kagome.

"Everyone thinks Inuyasha and Kikyo are dating now. I hear they've even been entered in -"

"It's time for this Dance's main contest - who's the hottest couple in Shikon High?" (a/n: It's a cliché fic, so why not a cliché high school name?)

"- That…" Miroku sighed. "If they win, then they get a dance all to themselves, and the key to the Janitor's Closet to have some fun, if you know what I mean."

"Oh God… Kagome! What are you going to do? Aren't you going to try and win Inuyasha back?"

"Who cares now? Even if I try to win him back, I'll know he still hates me. It's no use."

"Come _on_ … He can't just drop his feelings for you in this short amount of time. It's not possible, unless he's truly heartless."

"It's no use," Kagome repeated. It really was no use. Then a plan popped into her head in an instant. Was it really no use? Maybe not…

The song played, and Kagome's plan evolved even more.

_Party lights fade away on weekend_

_I say see you again to my friend… hurt again!_

_I feel lonely when I think I can't_

_See you my beloved one, prince charming…_

_I won't forget our time we spent_

_Yeah, I'll miss you_

_Is this feeling love?_

_Everything is coming to the end_

_Joyful time with you slipped in a flash_

_When I close my eyes I dream of you_

_I drop tears_

_Is this feeling love?_

_Everything is coming to the end_

_I know this isn't my last chance_

_But I can't say my feeling… it's "I love you"  
Oh I can't say _

_You are with her_

_Baby, right?_

_Yes I don't mind becoming devil_

_If I can have your heart love maybe will_

_Not be in full bloom _

_Help me I'm in_

_Unlucky love mood_

_Everything is came to the end_

_I wasn't ready to fall in love_

_But now I'm crazy about you oh baby_

_I'm thinking of you day and night_

_Everything is came to the end_

_I'm looking under magic stars_

_Not to drop tears, now I'm in love with you_

_Because you're so romantic and so sweet_

_Yes I don't mind_

_Becoming devil_

_I want your heart_

_I want your heart…_

_Everything is came to the end_

_Joyful time with you slipped in a flash_

_When I close my eyes I dream of you_

_I drop tears_

_Is this feeling love?_

_Everything is came to the end_

_I know this isn't my last chance_

_But I can't say my feeling… It's "I love you"_

_Thinking of you day and night_

_Prince charming I'm in love with you_

_Because you're so romantic and so sweet_

XOXOX

"Okay, everyone needs to vote on a couple to win our contest! Who is honestly the hottest couple in Shikon High? You decide! It's like a game show or something!" The student body president, Rin, was getting all worked up about the competition.

The students rushed over in a crowd around the rectangle table, practically fighting each other to get in their votes. You could hear people arguing about who would win, and who would lose, who would get nominated, and who wouldn't have a chance.

"Oh, you guys are going to win for sure. Just being together, you're the most talked about thing in here!" Kikyo's friend Kanna, also known as The Midget since she was so small and known as White Chick since she was so pale… okay, so maybe she was the laughing stock of most of the popular people but oh well, she said that to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"No way. It's not like it's anything special…" Inuyasha said modestly.

"Of course it's special! _I_ am special. Anything that has to deal with me is special. And that means you too, Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha smiled, not noticing how she always made herself first in everything she did and/or said.

"Okay, you guys, you only have two more minutes to vote, then it's time for us to count them up!" Rin announced as "STEP you" by Ayumi Hamasaki ended. More students crowded around, some trying to cheat and enter more than one vote.

Two minutes passed, and Rin announced that the time was up and they were going to start counting the votes with her fellow student body member. They started making piles for each couple, and the crowd started fidgeting. The one pile was getting bigger and bigger by the second, and almost all of the votes were going towards that one.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome all stood by the snack table, hearts pounding. Sango and Miroku didn't want this to happen, but Kagome had something up her sleeve…

"Okay, you guys! We don't even need to count to figure out who is the winner here!" She picked up the giant stack of note cards and held it up to the students who cheered. "The winners have been elected the Hottest Couple in Shikon High. The winners are…" She left a dramatic pause to make all the students squirm, including the three by the snack table. Kagome closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. "Inuyasha Ninki and Kikyo Tsumetai!"

Kagome looked up, her eyes wide. _'Yes!'_

The spot light shone down on Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha was sort of blushing, having a weird expression on his face, while Kikyo was waving and smiling and blowing kisses. "Oh, I have been waiting for this day! I just knew I would win, since I _am_ the hottest girl in the entire school."

"C'mon, you two! You get to dance to a song." Rin called through the microphone, signaling the DJ to put on a song. The DJ, Kouga, nodded, and put on Les.R's "Koishikute…. (acoustic ver.)" on.

Inuyasha put his arms around Kikyo waist as she put hers around his neck and they swayed to the soft song.

_Koishikute_

_Setsunakute_

_Nee…_

_Tamarenai._

(a/n: once again, I only got the lyrics by listening to the song and looking at the lyrics but they're written in kanji, and I can't read kanji very fluently, so there's no guarantee that they're correct. And the translation is **all me.** I used a site, but it didn't help much, so it's mostly my translation, so don't take it to heart.)

Kagome winced as she witnessed the "couple" dance to Sumika and Yuka's soft voices. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stepped forward towards the circle the crowd was making to watch Inuyasha and Kikyo.

Kagome's heart started to pound so hard she could feel it in her ears, overpowering the music and the whistles her peers were giving to the winners. She kept on walking, keeping her head up, towards the two. She entered the very front of the circle, and kept on walking, but this time she was in their dancing space. A few people started whispering, until Kagome could hear a the whole crowd sort of jabbering about what was going on.

Kagome reached Inuyasha and Kikyo. She caught the selfish queen's eye, and gave her a look that could kill. Inuyasha still didn't see Kagome standing behind him, which was even better for her plan. Kagome closed her eyes and quickly did what she recently planned. She stood behind Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his chest, right after giving Kikyo a push away from the hanyou.

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide and he whipped around to come face to face with Kagome, the girl who angered him so much earlier that evening. Before he could even get a word out of his mouth, Kagome grabbed his face in her cold hands and placed her lips onto his.

_Surechigai nagara kikoeta MELODY_

_Watashi to anata no kokoro no DISTANCE_

_Sonna ni jikkuri koe wo kikanai katta no ni _

_Koishikute_

_Kurushikute_

_Nee…_

The students started talking loudly now, because they didn't know about Inuyasha and Kagome's love life. Kikyo let out a scream in frustration, and she stomped over to her pitiful friends.

"Kagome… Why? Why did you do that?"

"Because this is the only way I can really prove to you I love you. I made that bet before I even got to know you, and now that I do know you, I realized that I love you. Do you believe me now?"

"Yes… I do."

_Tooi hi anata ga kureta LOVE SONG  
Mabuta ni utsuru no wa anata no SILHOUETTE_

_Kizutsuku no wo hontou ni hito wo aishita kara_

_Koishikute_

_Setsunakute_

_Nee…_

_Tamarenai._

XOXOX

A/N: yeah… that's the crap end. I really didn't know how to end it, honestly. I had everything planned out except for the end, so I thought I would just leave it at that. You know, they all do the dance together and they all live happily ever after! It's a cliché fic, so why not a cliché ending, right? Thanks to all who read it.

Okay, everyone here's my translation of "Koishikute…." and let me warn you. **it is not completely accurate**. I basically found out what the words meant (or tried to) and then formed them into a sentence that would make sense. So here we go (this is in the order from up there, starting with: Surechigai) Everything in italics is stuff I'm unsure of.

During a chance encounter, l_isten_ to the melody

Me and your heart's distance

_Sort of like a careful voice, listen and write:_

_I love you_

_I come to you_

It is so…

_Towards_ the far sun, you _sing_ a love song

My closed eyes are infected with your silhouette

Reality's pain _is like losing an_ _important person_

_I love you_

_You're dear to me_

It is so…

_**Can't find the last word…**_

Yeah, okay so that was pure crap… Oh well. Thanks again for reading!

REVIEW!


End file.
